


With You I've Never Felt More Alive

by rboudreau



Series: Future Friends [1]
Category: Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: "I started developing a huge crush on Mitch and wanted to be around him all the time. He and I started iChatting every day after school. Finally one day after school, in his room, I somehow found the bravery to kiss him & it was one of the most exciting moments in my life up to that point." -- Scott Hoying





	With You I've Never Felt More Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a first kiss fic?
> 
> (The bold is iChat conversation)

Scott: **What would you say if I told you that I think I like boys?**  
Mitch: **You _think_ you like boys, or you _know_ you like boys?**  
Scott: **Know.**  
Mitch: **Then I would say I’m glad you trust me with that information, and that you know I love you no matter who you’re attracted to.**

**

“So I know you’ve got your own shit to study, but I swear to god, if you don’t help me with this essay, I’m going to fail. And if I fail, I’m never going to graduate, and I’m never going to be able to join you in LA after you _leave_ me, so please please please help me,” Mitch begged, sitting down next to Scott on the floor in front of Mitch’s bed.

Scott gave a small laugh. “Did you read the book?”

Mitch gave him a look. “Uh, _no_ , I have better things to do with my time than analyzing books from a billion years ago. I’m not going to be an English teacher when I grow up, I’m going to be a DJ. That’s why I need your help, Scotty.”

Scott wiped his hands on his jeans and cleared his throat. “Okay, okay. I’ll help.”

“Ugh, I love you so much, thank you.”

Scott blushed, taking Mitch’s computer from him so he could see what he had written so far.

**

Mitch: **When did you first think you liked guys?**  
Scott: **Honestly?**  
Mitch: **Yea.**  
Scott: **I think maybe a little bit when we met. When I first saw you during Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.**  
Scott: **Is that weird?**  
Mitch: **No. That’s nice.**  
Mitch: ** <3 **

**

“Anyway, just focus on those few scenes in the book, and connect them all with the foreshadowing and stuff, and you’ll be fine.”

Mitch smiled at him. “You’re the best.”

Scott grinned, avoiding Mitch’s eyes. “No big deal.” 

He looked up, meeting Mitch’s gaze and felt his cheeks heating up as he took note of how close they were. Scott had always thought Mitch was gorgeous, but it had gotten even worse since he started realizing his very non-platonic feelings towards him. Now he couldn’t even be in the same room with Mitch without getting nervous, always trying to muster up the courage to make a move and hope that Mitch felt the same.

Mitch didn’t look away, and Scott could practically feel the butterflies in his stomach getting bigger. His eyes flickered down to Mitch’s lips and back to his eyes quickly.

 _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him_ , his brain yelled. 

He knew the nervousness was probably blatantly obvious on his face, and Mitch looked a little concerned for a moment before schooling his features. He looked so confident and reassuring, and, _fuck_ , when had Scott fallen so hard for him?

Scott startled slightly when Mitch’s hand slid into his, squeezing gently as he laced their fingers together. He let out a deep breath, squeezing Mitch’s hand back. He felt enough of Mitch’s confidence seep into his body long enough for him to lean forward and press their lips together, finally doing what he’d been dying to do for way too long.

Scott remembered what it was like the first time he’d performed for a crowd. He’d been jittery and anxious and then _ecstatic_ as the audience cheered for him. He hadn’t thought anything except more performances would ever make him feel like that.

This was just like that, except so much more. He had been more nervous to kiss Mitch than he ever had been to be onstage. And now he was pretty sure his excitement in finally kissing Mitch was more than any amount of excitement he had ever felt before. Here he was, in Mitch’s bedroom, with Mitch’s hand in his and Mitch’s lips sliding against his own, and everything inside him was just chanting _mitchmitchmitchmitch_ over and over and over again.

He had never kissed a boy before, and the few kisses with girls in the past were nothing compared to how this felt. This felt Big and Important, like everything was clicking into place, and he knew it was a giant cliche, but it was the only thing he could make sense out of apart from the constant loop of Mitch’s name in his head.

He felt Mitch’s hand sliding up to rest on the back of his neck and sighed into his mouth, leaning in closer to deepen the kiss.

**

Scott: **I think I started thinking about it a lot more last year, after you came out.**  
Scott: **At first I thought maybe I was just curious because of you coming out. But then I realized that I kept noticing if there was a cute guy at school, or when I went out, and...I don’t know, I guess that’s when I was more sure that I wasn’t interested in girls.**  
Mitch: **Well I know it’s not easy, but I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough to accept this part of yourself and tell me about it. <3 **  
Mitch: **But there are no cute guys at our school :P**  
Scott: **There’s you.**  
Mitch: **Are you flirting with me?**  
Scott: **Maybe…**  
Mitch: **=)**

**

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing. All he could focus on was how soft Mitch’s lips were, how they felt as they kept moving against his, and how it was all slow and perfect and exactly how Scott had hoped his first kiss with Mitch would be like.

Scott was about to try to find another ounce of bravery and pull Mitch into his lap when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

They broke apart quickly, just before there was a knock on Mitch’s bedroom door and it swung open to reveal Mitch’s mom standing in the doorway.

“Hey, you two. What are you up to?” she asked.

“Uh...” Mitch started. “Scott was just helping me with an English essay.”

Scott admired Mitch for his ability to produce full sentences, because right now his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he didn’t think he could manage to say anything that wouldn’t be an admission of what they were actually doing. He might’ve been ready to tell Mitch about his attraction to boys, but Mitch’s mom? _Not quite._

“Well that’s nice. I’m going to start on dinner downstairs. Scott, honey, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Scott blushed, looking from Mitch to his mother nervously. “Um, sure, Nel, that’d be great. Thank you.”

She gave him a smile and a reminder for him to call home and let his parents know he’d be staying, then left them alone to go back down the stairs.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, and Scott felt his nerves coming back to the surface. He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on a piece of loose thread on his pants. 

“Was...was that okay?” He winced. “I mean...fuck, I’m nervous, sorry.”

He felt Mitch’s hand sliding back into his and he relaxed a little, looking over at Mitch with an anxious expression on his face.

“You don’t have to be nervous with me, Scotty,” Mitch said softly. “I’m your best friend.”

“That’s why I’m nervous.”

He stayed still as Mitch moved closer to him, leaning in to bump their noses together gently. His eyes fluttered shut, and Mitch kissed him once more, moving away again after a few seconds.

Scott opened his eyes and thought to himself for the millionth time how gorgeous Mitch was. He was smiling at Scott, and Scott felt that overwhelming excitement fill him once more. _Fuck, I want you to be my boyfriend so bad_ , he thought to himself.

“Why don’t we pause for now, yeah? Let’s study, and then we can go eat, and we can talk about all of this tomorrow,” Mitch suggested.

Scott really wanted to kiss him again, but nodded, knowing that he could calm down now that he’d finally made a move and Mitch hadn’t rejected him. 

Things had gone better than he’d planned. Whenever he used to think about kissing Mitch for the first time, his anxiety would occasionally make him think that Mitch would turn him down and tell him he wasn’t interested in dating him. But now they’d kissed and Mitch had kissed him back, and he felt a little more confident than he had before. They could talk about it tomorrow, and maybe they’d kiss again. Maybe he’d even get the courage to ask Mitch to be his boyfriend. 

He glanced at Mitch out of the corner of his eye and smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and pulled one of his textbooks towards himself to start studying.

**

Scott: **I know my parents won’t be mad or upset or anything, but I’m still not sure if I want to tell them yet.**  
Mitch: **That’s okay. You don’t have to tell them until you’re ready.**  
Mitch: **You told me, and honestly, does anyone else’s opinion _really_ matter? :P **  
Scott: **Hahaha. True.**  
Scott: **You won’t tell anyone?**  
Mitch: **Of course not. This stays between us for as long as you want. A month, a year, ten years, whatever.**  
Scott: **I would hope ten years from now I’d be brave enough to tell people I’m gay.**  
Mitch: **Whether you are or aren’t, who cares? You don’t have to tell anyone until you’re 100% ready. And I’ll be here supporting you no matter what.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scomiche fic, so I hope I did it justice lol
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
